


Trust

by SeraphHT



Series: Happier Times [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Out, Subtle flirting, but he finally gets the idea anyway, corvo is awkward, jessamine doesnt know what else to do to get into his pants lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT
Summary: “I’ve always wanted at least a few hours alone with you, Corvo,” she responded, watching him with interest. “With you, I am not daughter of the Emperor, or the future Empress of Dunwall. With you, I am just Jessamine. I like that feeling.”TLDR: Corvo and Jessamine make love for the first time.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Series: Happier Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place near the end of the in-game year, before the Fugue Feast, and before the month of Jessamine's 19th birthday.
> 
> Another thing to note is I think there are some weird spacings in the story. It looked fine in the draft, really, but in the preview, the spacings are out of place, and when I go back to edit, those errors are gone. So forgive me if the some of the spacings are off. Hope you will enjoy the story nonetheless :)

Corvo was thinking about what would happen if the Emperor ever found out what he has done. Coldridge for life, maybe. Or perhaps straight to the executioner. That made more sense. 

Jessamine was looking up, most probably at the string of lights that lit up the street, connected by the lamp posts in a messy, almost hazardous zig-zag pattern. They were seated outside. The lights reflected in her eyes, mirroring the beaming happiness that was almost childlike in her excitement. 

“This is so wonderful,” she sighed happily, putting a hand on her chin with her elbow on the round table between them. Laughter from a pair of drunks erupted in the background, drowning the festive music echoing in the street. “Aren’t you just having so much fun, Corvo?” 

Corvo was thinking about what the announcement over Dunwall would be in the next few days. ‘Corvo Attano, formerly the Royal Protector, awaiting execution for endangering the life of beloved Lady Jessamine Kaldwin’. Sounds about right. 

“Corvo?” she leaned forward more, almost flattening herself on the table to enter Corvo’s field of vision, who sat opposite her with his eyes downcast on the table. “What are you thinking about, Lord Protector?” 

“Don’t say that,” he whispered, or at least said as quietly as he could while still ensuring she heard him over the jolly commotion. “It’s very important we don’t give away our identities--” he caught himself from saying her name, in fear the wind might carry it to eavesdropping ears. 

“I’ll be careful,” she nodded, leaning back in her chair to finish what remained of the Serkonan blood sausage on her plate. “The food tastes pretty much the same as what they serve in the tower.” 

Corvo was hunched over with both elbows on the table as though the people occupying nearby tables were staring intently at them. Jessamine arched a brow and quipped, “If I’m being honest, your attempt to hide yourself is making you even more noticeable.” 

He sat up a little straighter, looking more casual now. It was a rare sight to see his face as it was at that moment; corner of his lips in a restrained frown, eyebrows slightly furrowed, eyes betraying nervousness. She could understand that. Perhaps an outdoor restaurant-slash-bar-slash-bistro in the streets of Dunwall a little after midnight, filled to the brim with drunkards and groups having a good time, was _a little_ dangerous for the Princess. 

“Hey,” she reached over the table, closing her hands over his clenched fist. This caught Corvo’s attention; their eyes met, and his hard look immediately softened. Her lips curved into a small, comforting smile. “I know how this must trouble you. You are so kind to me, always obliging with my requests, despite them putting you at risk. You truly are my only friend.” 

Corvo suddenly felt like he had to look anywhere but her blue eyes. Perhaps that was a bad decision because his eyes went to her hand on his. 

“I truly think this is the first and last time I will experience this freedom,” she said, and the smile was now melancholic. Her thumb caressed Corvo’s knuckles, and his mind raced as to why her hand suddenly felt hot and heavy. “You gave me this happiness, Corvo. It might be brief, but I will remember and cherish it forever.” 

She used both hands to open his clenched fist (her hands were so much smaller than his) and pressed her palm on his against the table. Their eyes met again. “Please relax. I want you to enjoy yourself as well.” 

“I... I will try,” he answered truthfully, now more nervous about her beauty than the supposed danger she was in. 

She leaned back, not taking her hand off Corvo’s palm. “Thank you,” she said, tracing the lines on his hand. “You are very warm.” 

Corvo didn’t know what to respond, so he didn’t. Jessamine looked very different tonight. Her clothes were dull and perhaps one size too big for her, something she procured on her own (he suspected maybe they belonged to a servant). Her hair, usually tied back, now cascaded down her back and the sides of her face, hiding the high cheekbones which were bare, when usually often smudged with some makeup. Nonetheless, she was beautiful. This was something he always knew. 

“Why did you ask for this night?” he inquired. He did not ask when she first begged him to sneak her out. She had been crying from an argument with her father and her plea seemed so desperate, he couldn’t bear to think of rejecting her request. 

“ I’ve always wanted at least a few hours  alone  with you, Corvo ,” she responded, watching him with interest . “ With you, I am not daughter of the Emperor, or the future Empress of Dunwall. With you, I am just Jessamine. I like that feeling. ”

Corvo’s heart rate was picking up. Another one of her not-so-subtle, suggestive flirting. She knew how to make him feel like a teenager again. “You only prefer my company because I am the only one besides your tutors to point out your occasional impatience and naiveté.” 

All she did was smile. 

“What’s happening?” she asked, as somewhere inside the premise someone had gone on a piano and another, a man’s voice, was singing a soulful song of longing and love. Some of the patrons had stood up and went to an area in the middle of the street clear of tables and started swaying in pairs. 

Corvo did not reply. Jessamine was amused. “Oh. Is this normal, to dance in the street?” 

“It is what people do when they are celebrating,” he replied, remembering the fun he had before sailing for Dunwall from Serkonos. 

“What are they celebrating?” 

He thought about that for a while. “Nothing in particular,” he replied. “Just the night. The moment. Or the memory of being together.” 

Jessamine seemed taken aback by this thoughtful answer, having expected a shallow or non-analytic response. He need not say it, but she knew some part of him missed his life and freedom before becoming the Royal Protector. She knew she would, if she wasn’t the daughter of an Emperor. 

She stood up. “Let’s go,” she smiled, holding out a hand for Corvo. 

He looked up at her in disbelief. “I don’t think it is wise to be the center of attention.” 

“Nobody is watching,” she rolled her eyes. “Come on now. Once the song ends, let us make for Dunwall Tower.” 

Upon hearing this, Corvo seemed convinced. He obliged her one last time and took her hand, and they both made their way towards the makeshift courtyard, where countless pairs were embraced together. 

* * *

Getting her back inside the tower, to her room, was a nightmare. Hands down the most difficult ‘assignment’ he has been given in his whole life. It was bad enough that _she_ was not supposed to be seen, but Corvo himself was not supposed to be out of the tower in the first place. Though almost caught several times, he was lucky Jessamine was quick-witted enough to escape detection (lest he die of a heart attack before the Emperor could ever confront him for sneaking the Princess out). 

He was climbing the side of a wall on the tower exterior, holding on tightly, supporting not only his weight, but also Jessamine’s, who was clinging tightly onto his back. Her eyes were shut and she was trying not to look down. The wind was strong and whistled in her ear. 

Her face was buried in the crook of Corvo’s neck. She tried not to think of what would happen if his hands slipped. Perhaps it was a mistake to ask him to sneak her out. But then she remembered dancing with him. It was more of swaying really—the dances were nothing like the balls frequented by nobles in the tower. It was still nice nonetheless, being close to Corvo, surrounded by music and lights and laughter. So no, sneaking out was not, and never will be, a mistake. 

He smelled nice. That was one thing she found comfort in. 

Feeling Jessamine’s breath on his neck was not helping Corvo’s concentration. He inched closer to the open window of the Princess’s quarters, ignoring the way Jessamine’s warm body pressed into him, her legs wrapped around his hips. 

After what seemed like eternity, he climbed through the window. He nearly collapsed from the weak feeling in his knees but refrained from doing so as Jessamine climbed down from him. She immediately jumped onto her bed, burying her face in a pillow, exploding into laughter. 

“The servants will hear you,” he said, mildly annoyed. Her mirth reduced to giggles as he walked to the foot of the bed. “You should close that,” he looked pointedly at the open window. “I can’t, because I risk being seen by--” 

Jessamine jumped up to hug him. It took the wind out of him and almost made him lose his balance. “A thousand times, thank you,” she said warmly, tightening her hug around his broad torso as best she could. “You don’t know how lonely I would be if you weren’t in my life, Corvo.” 

He tried to look at her, but with the way her cheek was pressed on his collarbone, he could only return her embrace, not realizing his hand went up to stroke her hair. “Being the Royal Protector would be unbearable for me if it weren’t for you, Jessamine.” 

After a few moments, they parted. Corvo noticed immediately that her cheeks had tinted pink. He thought maybe he caused her discomfort, but there was a look in her eyes that indicated quite the opposite. It was a look Corvo remembered from his past life before Dunwall. 

He knew very well what it meant. 

His heart was suddenly in his mouth and he broke the eye contact. “I... I must start thinking of how to get back to my quarters unseen,” he said, almost too quickly. 

Jessamine put a hand on his arm before he could turn away. The sudden touch made his eyes snap back to her. 

She was smiling. It was a soft smile, and it would usually be sweet and comforting as Jessamine always was, but now it was paired with a certain look in her eyes, a glint of amusement and excitement and... Corvo looked down. The room was suddenly twice as big as it was than when he entered earlier. It was just the two of them, and this fact now weighed heavy on his mind. 

“Corvo...” her hand slid down his arm, leaving a trail of heat under his clothes. “I... maybe it’s obvious, but I feel something more for you than just... Lord Protector.” 

Corvo wanted to swallow, but his mouth was dry. This knowledge was not new to him. Jessamine had been subtly and sometimes blatantly flirting with him since she turned seventeen almost two years ago. Perhaps he always knew Jessamine grew up with a fondness for him, and he always treated her flirts as teases, because surely she would soon marry someone else? Then there came the frequent physical contact. A hand on his shoulder as she crept up behind him, a caress on his temple as she tucked a lock of hair behind his ear... 

A near two years of her teasing and touching has really affected him. She would be nineteen in a month, in conjunction with the new year, and she had been successful in sending Corvo’s feelings into disarray. 

“I...” he pulled away slowly. He has never assumed, only guessed, but her straightforward confession has him speechless. “I’m not sure.” 

She let him pull away. There were some moments of silence as he kept his eyes on her face, at a loss for words. “It’s alright, if you don’t feel the same,” she said, her smile small, comforting and dejected. “I would never want to make you do anything you don’t want to, Corvo.” 

He finally managed to swallow. “It’s not that,” he replied, watching her carefully. “I don’t want to... hurt you.” 

Corvo could almost hear his heartbeat in his ears. Relief washed over Jessamine and she held his hand, lacing their fingers. “Oh, Corvo,” she smiled brightly, stepping closer to him as she looked up at him and pressed his palm against her cheek. “You could never hurt me.” 

She was so close. 

“I don’t mean that I would hurt you by leaving you,” he said, nervous, and almost a little embarrassed. His eyes went past her face to the bed, then quickly back at her. He only hoped the heat on his face was not manifesting into a blush. “By hurt... I mean... physically.” 

Jessamine’s face tinted a deeper pink and she giggled. “I know what you mean,” she raised a hand to rest on the back of his neck and leaned a little forward. “I would be lying if I said I haven’t been thinking about it.” 

At that comment, Corvo was convinced he was blushing now. 

Their lips met in a tentative, warm kiss. He had almost forgotten what it was like to kiss another, but quickly realized it was a feeling he missed. He tilted his head a little to feel more, and the kiss was tender and warm, and it made his body feel warm. 

They took their time. Corvo slipped a tongue into her mouth, and she sighed softly, caressing the back of his neck with one hand as the other slid down his arm. He tasted her, cradling her head with the other hand on her hip. He was becoming warmer. 

Their lips parted. Jessamine carefully undid his clothes, revealing his toned torso. As the clothes fell to the floor, she stepped back and paused for a moment. 

“It’s rude to stare,” he couldn’t help but smile, closing the distance between them to kiss her again. She giggled against his lips. 

Just as the back of her thighs touched the foot of her bed, Corvo pulled back and carefully pulled the ill-fitting shirt over her head. 

“I feel very bare,” she said, obviously a little shy and maybe self-conscious. 

“It’s alright, we have time,” he murmured, slowly pushing her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. “We’ll take things according to your comfort.” 

“I don’t want to—” she paused as Corvo pressed his hands on her wrists, pinning her to the bed. “...make you lose interest.” 

Corvo was so hard that it was starting to hurt. It was not obvious given the dim lighting and dark material of his pants, but to think he would lose interest was absurd. “I take pleasure in your pleasure,” he answered. 

She smiled, and he left a trail of kisses, from her ear, to her neck, to her collarbone and between her breasts. He listened carefully for her breathing, for signs of pleasure and signs of discomfort. He licked a spot he discovered she liked, and even sucked lightly on the soft, fair skin. He must not leave any marks. 

His hands went up to cup her breasts through the soft material of her bra. She exhaled shakily as he caressed a thumb over her nipple through the fabric, kissing and licking and softly sucking her neck as he did so. 

“Corvo...” she moaned. The feeling had been building up, and the heat between her legs was unbearable. 

“Yes?” he pulled back, softly rubbing her pinned wrists in comfort. 

“I... I think I’d like to be fully undressed now,” she said. 

He stood up and helped her out of the baggy pants as she undid her bra. He tried not to stare at her bare breasts as she was obviously still a little shy. Her underwear had a small, damp stain. 

Again, he tried not to stare as she pulled the panties down her legs. Instead, he looked at his own belt as he fumbled with it to fully undress as well. 

Corvo was not self-conscious in the least, mainly because he was completely enamored by her. He always knew she was beautiful, but nothing could compare to when she was naked. 

Jessamine, on the other hand, was staring. 

He kneeled, gingerly resting a hand on her hips, and pulled her a little closer. Her legs were over each shoulder. 

“May I?” he managed to ask, intoxicated by her scent, a certain muscle of his hard with desire. 

She shyly nodded, and he guided her hands to his hair. As soon as her fingers found his scalp, he dipped his head down and kissed her, the smell and wetness rewarding him, and he slowly dragged a tongue all the way to the top. 

The room was soon filled with soft gasps and moans, suppressed yet laced with desire. Her fingers raked through his hair, and her grip sometimes tightened when he hit a spot she particularly liked. He went for what seemed like forever, ignoring the near painful hardness he felt, instead just enjoying the way she had come undone and could not gather her thoughts, lost in a sea of pleasure and arousal. 

“Corvo,” she finally moaned, and at the sound of his name, he licked softly on the hood of her clit. “Oh... I really can’t take anymore.” 

He slowly pulled away, and Jessamine sat up, her face a pleasant deep red. He remained on his knees. She motioned for him to stand, and he did. The way his hard cock moved as he did so was a little painful. It was eye-level with her now. 

“Can I?” she asked, almost so politely with a contained excitement that Corvo almost laughed. 

But that laughter came out as a sharp inhale as she wrapped a hand around his shaft, the other hand cupping his heavy balls. For the first time, he felt self-conscious. Only because Jessamine was inspecting it like it was a strange rock she found in the gardens, but the way she started stroking him was enough to make him forget. 

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he suddenly didn’t know where to put his hands. She was fidgeting, pressing her legs closer together, eyes gleaming. She was aroused to see him aroused, which was a very good sign. 

It wasn’t long before she took him into her mouth, and he almost collapsed. He gingerly placed his hands on her small shoulders, careful not to exert any pressure to ensure she didn’t feel panicked by her gag reflexes. She gingerly went deeper, taking more and more of him as she could. 

There was no tongue, and no incorporation of hands with mouth, which was normal because Corvo knew this was her first time. But her mouth was so hot, and it felt like silk. When did he last do this with anybody? In Serkonos, perhaps. This felt different, somehow. She was doing all kinds of things to him. Just the sight of her, with eyes closed and his cock in her mouth, set him aflame. 

Just like he did, she took her time, and she was obviously enjoying herself. It became too much to bear, and his knees would probably give way soon. He stopped her. 

“If you keep going, we will finish early,” he said breathlessly, eliciting a giggle from her. 

“I’m nervous,” she admitted, scooting further towards the middle of the bed. Corvo did not immediately climb over her. “I... overheard some servants talking about how it is painful. Then again, others said no. It depends on the person.” 

“I know,” he bent over and caressed her cheek. “You have the power, Jessamine. Just say the word. We go on your pace.” 

Comforted, she leaned into his hand. “I trust you.” 

He climbed on top, kissing her, a finger slipping down to rub her clit. She gasped as he slowly stimulated her sensitive nub from over the layers of skin. She was already wet, but there was no harm in ensuring she was lubricated as she can be. 

His own cock was slick from her mouth, and he positioned himself accordingly. He planted kisses along her neck as comfort, slowly pushing in. He continued kissing his comforts when her breath hitched. He pushed deeper still, grunting softly once the head was in. 

“Are you... alright?” he asked, lifting his head to look at her. It took a lot of control for him, having not felt this for so long, and feeling her muscles constrict and shift around him was testing his resilience. 

Her eyes had been shut, and she slowly opened them. “There’s a pressure, but it doesn’t hurt,” she said quietly. “It’s okay.” 

“Good...to hear,” he laughed breathlessly, pushing deeper into her. He was always slow with his advancements. Her wetness constricted around him and invited him. His back was covered with a sheen of sweat from his control. 

Her eyes were closed, but her face was not hardened. She seemed completely relaxed, immersed in the feeling of him entering her, finally allowing a small moan to escape her lips as he finally buried within her to the hilt. 

He could no longer hold himself up, and instead released her wrists and lowered his head into her neck, breathing in her scent and sweat as he groaned, rolling his eyes back in his head. Fuck. She would make him come undone. 

He slowly pulled out, carefully listening to her breaths as he pushed back in just as gingerly. He was met with soft moans and breathless exhales instead, matched by his own. She was so wet and slick, ready to accommodate him. They fucked smoothly and at a steady pace, and he kissed the crook of her neck to ensure he didn’t finish so soon. 

Finally, he couldn’t help but stop. Deep inside her, he stopped moving and kissed her lips. “You test me,” he muttered against her lips. 

She laughed, pushing him back. He pulled out and allowed her to navigate him to make him lie down on the bed. She straddled his thighs, lazily stroking him. 

“Do you feel good?” he asked, although his voice wavered as she fondled him. 

“Yes,” she smiled. “The pressure is strange at first, but it builds up. Then it becomes maddening. It’s a very... unique pleasure.” 

She lifted her hips, positioned him and buried him inside her. Corvo groaned, squeezing the soft flesh of her upper thigh, close to her ass. The sight of her on top of him was gorgeous. Her body was beautiful. The feeling was incredible. 

He was completely fine with letting her ride him, in fact it comforted him to know she had more control in this position, softly cursing under his breath and grunting at the pleasure as she tried different angles, and finally found one she liked which probably hit her in the right spot. She built up her speed from slow to moderate in the same angle, her hands on his chest for leverage, her grip tightening on the hard muscle as she moaned out his name. 

Her movements soon became jagged, and he knew she was close. He sat up and held her tightly, his hands on her ass as he pulled her down on him in the same spot that he now knew she liked. She gasped as he took control, only a little harder and faster than what she did earlier, and before long, her hands were grasping tightly to his shoulders and she was moaning into his ear, and nearly screamed when he bit her neck as she reached her peak. 

When her body tensed and slightly twitched from her climax, he slowed down, still fucking her but at a considerably slower rate. It wasn’t long before she was almost limp in his arms, then he rocked her against him a few more times, relishing the way she tightened deliciously around him. 

Within a minute, he groaned and pulled out, and he came over their stomachs, breathing heavily into her chest, closing his eyes tightly as she reached down to pump out his orgasm. 

After moments that seemed like hours, he opened his eyes to see Jessamine looking at him affectionately. Dazed, he smiled at her weakly. “Hello.” 

She planted a tender but firm kiss on his lips, then took a rag to clean her hand. Then, she wiped herself, then Corvo’s torso. “I love you,” she whispered into his ear. “Please stay.” 

He sluggishly moved as she pulled the thick blankets over the both of them. “Yes,” he said, as she blew out the two candles that were lit by the bedside. 

He wrapped his arms around her. For the first time since he was a boy, Corvo felt at peace. “I love you too, Jessamine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might be connecting this fic to a series of one-shots, if I ever get around to making the other fics. Do leave kudos! <3


End file.
